Jak Dziki Bill poznaje świat CreepyTown? cz. 2
Siedzę na pirackim statku przywiązany do grubej belki, a falowanie morza wprawia wszystko w ruch, a we mnie wzbudza momentalną ochotę pozbycia się wszystkich możliwych posiłków, które zdążyłem wchłonąć przez całe moje życie. Jest mi niedobrze i jest mi źle, a wokół mnie stoją postacie. Czuję na sobie spojrzenia, a słońce pali mnie w oczy. Jest mi niedobrze, jest mi źle i na dodatek zaraz oślepnę. Świetnie. - Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - krzyczę. Tuż przede mną stoją trzy dziewczynki, które wcześniej spotkałem. Kotka wciąż się kuli, a buźkę ma umorusaną kawałkiem czekolady. Urocze. Pikachu przygląda mi się, mrużąc oczy, więc odpowiadam jej tym samym. Natomiast złodziejka w czarnej sukience przytula się do wyższej od siebie postaci, która srogo mi się przygląda. Owa postać jest panienką w stroju piratki o dość sporych wymiarach klatki piersiowej. Lubię panienki, a szczególnie lubię TAKIE panienki. Mógłbym się uśmiechnąć, ale chęć wymiotowania wydaje się być silniejsza, więc staram się powstrzymać obie reakcje. - Ciociu - mówi dziecko przyczepione do piratki - Ten zły pan... on mnie dotykał... Słyszę krzyki oburzenia, a dziewczynka bezczelnie uśmiecha się pod nosem. Gówniara. - Co?! - krzyczę - Kijem bym tego nie dotknął! - To pedofilia - tłumaczy Pikachu, więc piorunuję ją wzrokiem - Pedofilii nie ogarniesz. - Sama jesteś pedofil - och tak, wspaniała riposta z mojej strony. - Sam jesteś pedofil - kotka odbija piłeczkę. - On jest pedofilem? - słyszę oburzenie i spoglądam na smoka - Chciał zgwałcić mi córkę! Smok. Wielki smok. Wielki, kurwa, smok, który dawno powinien już nie żyć i być dowodem na zagładę całej jego rasy. - Chciałeś zgwałcić Hajs? - słyszę zdziwienie i odwracam tym razem głowę w stronę kilkunastoletniej dziewczyny, która jako jedyna wydaje mi się być w miarę normalna. - Nikogo nie chciałem gwałcić! - krzyczę. - Jasne, jasne - mówi smok - To pewnie chciałeś zgwałcić Crejz. - Jaką znowu Crejz? - pytam zdezorientowany. - Albo Nową! - słyszę kolejny głos. - Nikogo nie gwałciłem! - Nową? - krzyczy piratka i po chwili podchodzi do mnie, wyciągając ostrza - Nową?! - powtarza wkurzona, a ja zatapiam wzrok w jej krągłościach. Jak umierać, to chociaż jako szczęśliwy człowiek. - Nie no - zaczyna rzekoma Hajs - Taki żarcik to był. - Ty, kurwa, myślisz, że to śmieszne jest? - krzyczę, ostatnio dużo krzyczę. Czuję ból na policzku, po chwili zaczyna piec. Czyżby siarczysty liść? - Za co? - pytam zrezygnowany. - Za ojczyznę - odpowiada oschle piratka - Nie bluźni się przy dzieciach. - Dziecko?! - podnoszę głos - ta mała zjebka ukradła moje bandżo, próbuje mi wmówić, że jest bogiem oraz, że jej ociec to smok, a teraz jeszcze robi ze mnie pedofila. - Hyhy - śmieszek - No nie powiesz, że to nie było zabawne. Mam ochotę ją zabić. Proszę, pozwólcie mi ocalić świat od tego stworzenia. - Dlaczego ten pan mówi tak brzydko o Bananku? - pyta wystraszona kotka - przecież to on chciał zabrać jej zegarek. - Bo jest niewychowanym pedofilem - wtrąca się Pikachu. - Nie jestem pedofilem - mówię nieco spokojniej. - Ale jesteś niewychowany - dodaje kotka. - Nie zaprzeczę. - Dość - mówi piratka - ten gość mnie wkurza. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja najchętniej wrzuciłabym go do CreepySea. Słyszę okrzyki wyrażające aprobatę. Pomysł panienki spodobał się tłumowi, a po chwili słyszę głos należący do piratki, który w kółko powtarza jedno słowo. KRAKEN. Po chwili czuję, że liny, które mnie trzymały, rozluźniają się. Pocieram obolałe ręce, ale nie mam czasu na nic więcej. Ogromne macki zawiązują się wokół mojego ciała, ściskając każdy możliwy narząd. Czuję, że mam problemy z oddychaniem i robię się troszkę czerwony na twarzy. Teraz wiszę w powietrzu tuż nad czarną breją, na której dryfuje statek, i z której wyłażą macki, które trzymają mnie w żelaznym uścisku. - Co to jest? - pytam przerażony - co to, kurwa, jest?!?!?!11?!!11?111?? - To jest Krakuś - mówi piratka, krzyżując ręce - Krakuś lubi bawić się z ludźmi. Krakuś. Zapamiętać. Wielkie coś, które chowa się w gęstej cieczy i ma wilekie macki, które są w stanie zmiażdżyć ludzkie ciało w przeciągu sekundy. Ciekawe na jak długo przyda mi się ta informacja. - Co wy chcecie zrobić? - pytam. - Utopić cię - mówi ktoś. - CO? Czuję, że macki powoli chowają się z powrotem w "wodzie", a breja jest coraz bliżej i bliżej mnie. Niedługo zakryje moje buty, kolana, kurtkę, nos i włosy, a jako puenta pojawi się bąbelek symbolizujący mój ulatujący ostatni zapas tlenu. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie - jęczę, wierzgając, jak cholerny ogierek - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Proszę, nie. Błagam. Będę grzeczny. Proszę, nie chcę umierać. Nie chcę się topić. Zrobię wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, tylko proszę, nie zabijajcie mnie! - Może lepiej go zostawmy? - pyta kotka. - Tak! - wrzeszczę - Genialny pomysł! Słuchajcie się tej małej, ona wie, co mówi! - Ale kiedy jest tak zabawnie - jęczy smok. Zamykam oczy i staram się skupić. Wreszcie wyciszam umysł i zaczynam odmawiać w myślach modlitwę. Trzy "Zdrowaśki", dwa "Ojcze nasz" i raz "Aniele mój". Błagam, niech ktoś mi pomoże. - Dobra - warczy piratka - Kraken, dość. Załatwimy to trochę w zabawniejszy sposób. Otwieram oczy i patrzę niedowierzaniem na zbliżający się pokład statku. O tak, teraz nawet morskie fale mi nie przeszkadzają. Dobrze jest być znowu na czymś stabilnym. W miarę. Macki się rozluźniają, a ja stoję zdrętwiały przed tłumem zawiedzionych... ludzi? Nieludzi? Co. To. Jest. - Co, pewnie oczekiwaliście, że zdechnę tam, jak marny pies? - pytam - Hah! Dziki Bill nie jest taki łatwy, jak wam się wydaje! Ciao! - krzyczę, pokazując im środkowego palca i ruszam pędem w stronę lądu, chociaż ten jest oddalony o jakieś kilkaset metrów. Przeklinam wszystko, co omijam w zawrotnym tempie i szukam wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Szukam czegoś. Czegokolwiek. I znajduję. O fragment statku opiera się dość wysoka postać, z której pleców wystają czarne, jak smoła skrzydła. Cholera, kolejne dziwadło?! - Pomocy! - ryczę - Ratunku, oni mnie gonią! - I? - pyta dziewczyna. - Po prostu mi pomóż, proszę - błagam. - Hah! - śmieje się - Salai nie pomaga, Salai tylko zyskuje. - Dobra, czego chcesz? - pytam w pośpiechu. - Hm - zastanawia się. - Szybciej, do cholery! - krzyczę i słyszę za sobą tupot. - Monte. - Monte? - Monte. Co. - Dobra dostaniesz te monte - mówię - ale mnie stąd zabierz. Dziewczyna odpycha się od drewnianego oparcia i podchodzi do mnie. Łapie mnie w pasie. Mocno. I to boli. Bardzo. - Lepiej trzymaj się mocno, bo wzlecimy tak wysoko, że będziesz srał tęczą - mówi i odpycha się od powierzchni skrzydłami. Lecimy nad morzem, a ja czuję, że latające dziwadło zaraz mnie puści. W sumie to nie powinienem jej wierzyć. Nie powinienem nikomu wierzyć. Mam zamknięte oczy i z trudem powstrzymuję łzy. Nigdy nie płakałem. Jak Boga kocham, nigdy nie płakałem. A teraz mam ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i zasnąć, bo złe potwory chcą mi oderwać nóżki. - Pomocy, pomocy, pomocy - szepczę sam do siebie. - Nie jęcz tak - mówi dziewczyna - Nikt ci nie pomoże, a ja robię to tylko dla samej siebie. Krajobraz czarnego morza zamienia się w szczyty dachów, które okrywają wszelakie budynki. Dopiero teraz, gdy zagłębiamy się w miasto, zauważam, że architektura jest tu cholernie zróżnicowana, a nic, co się tutaj znajduje, nie jest normalne. - A co, jeśli powiem, że nie mam monte? - pytam niepewnie. Dziewczyna gwałtownie spogląda na mnie i mrozi wzrokiem. Gdyby spojrzenie potrafiło zabijać, już dawno byłbym rozwalony na miliony milionów kawałeczków. Demonica w jednej chwili puszcza mnie i odlatuje, a ja spadam w dół i czuję, że miała rację mówiąc, że będę srał tęczą. Tylko, że nie do końca tu chyba o tęczę chodziło. Krzyczę i krzyczę i drę się i pruję mordę, aż ktoś łaskawie mnie uratuje. Ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Nie mam już nawet czasu na modlitwę. Po prostu spadam w dół, mając nadzieję, że nie roztrzaskam się aż tak bardzo. Nie chciałbym, żeby została ze mnie tylko miazga, której nie można zidentyfikować. Jestem coraz bliżej ziemi, zaczynam mijać okna najwyższych budynków. Próbuję uchwycić coś, co pomogłoby mi zamortyzować upadek, ale nic takiego nie znajduję. Po prostu lecę i lecę, aż nie uderzam o coś. Kogoś. Bóg jeden wie. - Co jest? - słyszę krzyk i czuję, że teraz nie tylko ja spadam. Obok mnie leci bladawy chłopak, którego usta wykrzywiają się w lekki uśmiech, a turkusowe włosy zakrywają część twarzy. - No cześć - mówi przyjacielsko. Zaczynam krzyczeć. Zaczyna krzyczeć. Obaj krzyczymy i obaj się boimy. Ja się boję tego, że zaraz się zabiję, a on się boi tego, że ja krzyczę. I tak spadamy, będąc coraz bliżej ziemi, gdy ponownie o coś uderzam. Tym razem już nie spadam dalej. Sunę między budynkami i kurczowo trzymam się czegoś miękkiego. Kuc. Jebany kucyk. Zaczynam krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. Tym razem z rozpaczy. A chłopak o turkusowych włosach śmieje się i pogania kuca, aż w końcu lądujemy na ziemi. Zsiadam ze zwierzęcia i chwiejnym krokiem odchodzę od mojego "wybawcy". Ten woła za mną, ale ja go ignoruję, wystawiając środkowy palec. Mam już dość. Mam już, kurwa, po prostu dość. Chcę mojej whisky. I chcę moje bandżo. I chcę jakąś panienkę. Muszę się odstresować. Nie myślę już racjonalnie i wiem o tym, ale nie potrafię tego powstrzymać. Gdzie jest burdel? Gdzieś na pewno. Gdzieś musi być. A ja go znajdę. Znajdę ten pieprzony burdel, wypiję whisky, znajdę nowe bandżo i zaliczę kilka lasek. Tak. Idealny pomysł. - Chcę już do domu - jęczę, a łzy spływają mi po policzkach.